<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temper, Temper by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030177">Temper, Temper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Late, for the "Angrily" challenge on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/">tolkien_weekly</a>.  This one took enough hair-pulling to make *me* angry! *grin*</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temper, Temper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Late, for the "Angrily" challenge on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/">tolkien_weekly</a>.  This one took enough hair-pulling to make *me* angry! *grin*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Faramir could have stomped his foot, he would have...but that was for children.  However, his voice was sulky and angry enough.</p>
<p>"It's just not fair!  Father never lets me do anything, and I'm tired of always coming in second."</p>
<p>His squire was puzzled.  "I don't see why you're so angry; it's just cold, wet, and camping on the ground.  And you hate that."</p>
<p>"But he never even <i>asked</i> me!"</p>
<p>"Maybe when you're older, perhaps fifteen, he'll ask you.  Besides, with both your father and Boromir gone, you can spend more time in the Archives."</p>
<p>Faramir's smile was gleeful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>